


you've got your demons darling they all look like me

by devilstylinson



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, mentions of tyler, plays in the famous forest of mystic falls, wherever else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilstylinson/pseuds/devilstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and as easily as remembered, tyler is gone, the tear dried on her skin.</p><p>“klaus,” she breathes, “hi.” </p><p> <br/> </p><p>or; the one in which klaus plans to finally fulfil his promise “however long it takes”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got your demons darling they all look like me

**Author's Note:**

> i think i can speak for all of us when i say that i've been waiting for this all along, so i decided to write it myself x

caroline is taking a walk when it happens. she's once again had a falling out with her mum and needs to clear her head. normally, the forest scares her because of all the horrible things that have happened there in the past but she feels like going there, so. she does. everything's fine even, the green of the freshly grown leaves and grass around her is beautiful and the sun’s shining down on her. breathing in the spring air, she'd go as far as say it's kind of idyllic. so peaceful.

only when she stumbles upon the lockwood cellar, and lets out a squeak, she thinks maybe it wasn't the best idea after all. she can't do nothing against the memories flooding in. memories of the past year, slaughters, tyler. vamp speeding away from the spot as fast as she can, she makes it to a glade until she sinks down on the forest floor. it's all too much for her. thinking about tyler hurts, it makes her physically ache. she feels like someone put a dagger right next to her heart, not sufficient for death but close enough. she can feel a tear running down her face.

before she can give in further to the aching though, she's interrupted by a noise. almost glad to have a distraction, caroline gets up and starts to look around.

and then, she sees it. _him._

he's there, standing at the far end of the glade, but right in front of her, for the first time in _months ___. she almost forgot the way he'd look at her, crookedly smirking, as he is now. (almost.) and she wonders if he's here for her, here to keep his promise. she can hear her own heartbeat quicken and knows he can, too. if she was only quick enough, she could touch him. and if the dagger was next to her heart before, it's now moved one or two inches and struck right at the centre, cutting off her breathing. she feels like the whole world comes crashing down on her, relieved to see him but also furious; furious that he'd let her wait for so long and furious at herself for having so much hope. and as easily as remembered, tyler is gone, the tear dried on her skin.

“klaus,” she breathes, “hi.” 

“hi,” he greets back. 

“hi.” klaus chuckles, but sadness is showing on his face. 

they just stand there in silence, staring at each other. there are no words she could say to him that described what she’s feeling. they’ve been apart for so long they fell out of their dynamics of always being vague, dancing around each other. (except, they weren’t ever vague, always spoke so clearly without talking.) not even klaus who’s always so fierce and confident, knows what to say. she can’t believe he even came back, thought he never would. 

“sooo,” she trails off, “how’s it going?” 

amused, he smiles, “is that really the best thing you can come up with? no ‘why are you here’, ‘leave me alone’,” caroline frowns, those had been the first things coming to her mind indeed. instead, she decided to start off easy. she thinks maybe it’s scary how well he still knows her. “‘i missed you’?” he jokes, but she stays silent. 

in return, his smile fades, and the conversation turns serious, “look, caroline, i know you don’t want me in mystic falls, but i–” he pauses, “i couldn’t stay away from you any longer. i’m sorry.” 

“oh, so now you care what _i_ want? since when do you not just take whatever it is _you_ want? what are you even sorry for, taking so long to come back?” she snaps. if he can do serious, she can too. 

“look, klaus,” she says, repeating his words, “you don’t have to explain yourself. i get it, this is who you are.” 

klaus’ face falls, and for a brief moment, he’s like an open book. caroline can see the loneliness in his features so clearly, she almost flinches. but there’s something else too, something that if she didn't know any better, she would think looked like longing. she doesn't have any more time to ponder on it though because before she can even take another breath, klaus is pinning her to a tree, all vulnerability gone from his face, leaving only rage behind. 

“don’t you dare-” he starts, and stops abruptly, trying to control his temper. she realizes that he acted by instinct, that this is what he always does when things don’t go his way. what she also realizes though, is that once he became aware it was her who said those things to him, he let it go. (well, not entirely, she’s still pinned to the tree, but he isn’t going to rip her head off.) it’s a first and maybe it shouldn't, but it means a lot to caroline. 

they’re once again left staring at each other, except this time they’re so much closer, their faces almost touching, and she can make out all the little things on his face. she’s not calling his freckles adorable but she isn’t exactly _not_ calling them that either. sometimes, caroline really, really hates herself. 

klaus doesn’t let her go and she’s not so sure she wants him to. 

they’re completely still, searching the others eyes for answers that haven’t been questioned yet. caroline thinks maybe she should. except then she can feel his breath on her skin and she doesn’t know why she couldn’t before, but it’s making her knees shake. either his breathing suddenly got heavier or he moved their faces (mouths, really) closer. caroline’s opting for the latter. she has no idea how to feel about that. 

if she wasn’t so intent on staring at his face maybe she would’ve missed his eyes flicking down to her lips, before he finally (sadly) pushes himself off the tree and lets her go. caroline has never been more irritated in her life. she knows that this is so, so wrong but she can’t bring herself to care. she just– ugh. her emotions are all over the place. 

“fine. if it’s what you want, i’ll go,” klaus says but it’s so obvious that it’s not, _fine_. 

klaus turns around to leave and so she does, too. she can’t go through this again, can’t _watch klaus leave_ , like she did last time, except now it’ll be for good. the dagger is back in her heart, perhaps burning more than ever. (she feels like her body’s going to catch fire at any second.) 

what she doesn’t expect though is a hand grabbing her arm and spinning her around. she comes face to face with klaus and then her back is hitting the very same tree she was pinned to earlier. klaus crashes their lips together and claws at her waist like his life depends on it. (it probably does, too.) she doesn’t think he ever plans on letting go of her again. there will for sure be bruises the next day. somehow caroline finds she doesn’t mind. the kiss isn’t sweet or tender but she didn’t expect it to be. it’s raw and wild (ten times hotter than tyler’s kisses, she thinks smugly) and so very much klaus. it’s more than she ever dreamed for. (yes, she did dream of him, she knows it’s wrong thanks for pointing it out, please leave her alone.) 

when he nibbles at her lip caroline lets out a light moan, parting her lips to let his tongue enter her mouth, exploring. her hands go up to his hair, pulling on several strands. they go on like that for a while but eventually the moans keep getting louder and caroline’s breath is coming short so she has to pull away (believe her when she says she really, really doesn’t want to) and they stand opposite each other again. (klaus is so hot she needs a moment.) 

it’s like whatever connection was lost or on standby before has clicked back in place. caroline feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. she hadn’t even realized his absence affected her that much, but now that he’s here, with her, she feels so _good_. 

“klaus,” she whispers, leaning her head on his shoulder. she loves that he’s taller than her. 

“what do you need, princess?” he asks gently, and she loves that about him, too. that he can switch from rough to gentle in such a small amount of time. it fascinates her. or, more so, _he_ does. 

“don’t call me that,” she bites but there’s no real venom in her voice. 

klaus chuckles. caroline decides she definitely wants to hear him chuckling more. “well why not?” if caroline thinks about it, his voice is kind of lovely, too. 

“’s too fairytale,” she murmurs against his shoulder. “and ’m not a princess without a castle.” 

it’s all jokes and banter until he says, “i can change that,” and it becomes so much more. caroline straightens up. he says it casually, like it’s nothing, when they both know it’s not. he’s offering her a place to stay, a place they can stay _together_ , and it doesn’t matter whether it’s a castle or a simple house or anything really as long as it’s the two of them. he’s offering her a future with him, offering her a piece of himself even. 

and how could caroline say no to this wonderful man standing right in front of her, this wonderful man she’s come to love despite all the bad things he’s done. she doesn’t know what changed her mind (nope it wasn’t the kiss) but she realizes that they’ve all done bad things, and she’s held it against him for long enough now. _i love you_ , she thinks. and maybe she can’t say it aloud yet but she’s getting there. 

“princess it is,” she confirms, and that’s all he needs to reattach their lips. 

_it seems ‘however long it takes’ wasn’t so long after all._

**Author's Note:**

> guys sorry for the weird comments in between i just it was starting to get late and I was in a funny mood (lolol)
> 
> also i’m not a native speaker so dON’T JUDGE
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE I KNOW IT’S JUST A DRABBLE BUT IT’S THE FIRST THING I’VE EVER FINISHED
> 
> THANKS FOR READING IT MEANS A LOT AND I'D LOVE FOR YOU TO LEAVE KUDOS OR MAYBE EVEN A COMMENT?
> 
> THX LOVE YOU :)))))))) XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
